Sonata de Invierno
by Martha-Esther
Summary: Tomoyo era una chica normal hasta que conoce a Eriol un chico en busca de respuestas quien en medio de su búsqueda se enamora de Tomoyo... un terrible accidente impide que ellos estén juntos por siempre como hubieran querido. Pero de pronto aparece alguien mas con el rostro de él y comienza una encrucijada para Tomoyo... ¿si mi primer amor volviera a llamar que le respondería?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Clamp y la historia es una adaptación con ellos ninguno de los dos son de mi autoría.**_

**I**

**EL CHICO NUEVO**

— ¡Con permiso! —gritaba una chica con el uniforme de la secundaria Seijô, de cabellera negra con reflejos azules y ojos amatistas, mientras corría por la vereda— me hice tarde…—decía mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera y corría aún más fuerte por llegar al paradero de buses cuando de pronto vio a un chico de cabellera negra y ojos color café — ¡Kurogane… Kurogane! ¡Espera! —corrió aún más esforzando sus piernas para darle alcance una vez lo tubo cerca se lanzó a sus brazos y le dijo— lle… llega… llegaremos tarde—dijo entrecortadamente mientras recuperaba la respiración.

—Buenos días querida Tomoyo… —saludo con una sonrisa— Tenemos tiempo—le respondió el con una sonrisa tranquila mientras le abrochaba el abrigo de color azul que llevaba.

Tomoyo soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y acto seguido miro su reloj y se concentró en hacer su respiración más pausada cuando de pronto su respiración paso a segundo plano acaso todos los días de escuela serian igual— mira el autobús… corre…— Kurogane cogió de la mano a la amatista y corrieron juntos hasta alcanzar al autobús donde ya se había aglomerado un montón de gente.

— Empuja… empuja— decía la amatista mientras era empujada por su amigo para que lograra encontrar un lugar en el dichoso autobús que la llevaría a la escuela— sube ya…—dijo mientras lograba entrar a duras penas al autobús— sube ya…

— Toma esto…—dijo Kurogane entregándole su maletín a la amatista, al ver que el chofer iba a cerrar la puerta empujo un poco más para que su amiga lograra entrar.

— Espere… —decía la amatista en tono suplicante— espere… no cierre— decía la amatista una vez dentro del autobús al observar como la puerta se cerraba— no cierre…

— Ve tu primero…—decía Kurogane al ver que el autobús comenzaba su marcha— y no te duermas… y no te duermas…

El autobús se alejó lentamente rumbo a la escuela secundaria Seijô, poco a poco se fueron bajando las personas que iban rumbo a sus trabajos o universidad, cuando al fin estuvo un poco vacío, la amatista se sentó en el último asiento al fondo del autobús soltó un largo bostezo y acomodo su cabeza en el lado de la ventana, poco a poco sintió que sus parpados le pesaban y sin que se diera cuenta se quedó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Tomoyo se sentía muy bien era un sueño hermoso pero de pronto sintió que se golpeaba contra algo aunque no fue muy fuerte fue suficiente para que se despertara de lleno, abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando giro su rostro se encontró con un chico de una rara cabellera negra con reflejos azules y unos ojos azules como el mar. Se sostuvieron la mirada por escasos segundos y cuando Tomoyo decidió girarse a ver para el lado de la ventana se percató que estaba muy lejos de su escuela abrió los ojos como platos y grito tan fuerte como pudo.

— ¡DETÉNGASE! — el carro freno en seco, Tomoyo soltó un largo suspiro y miro con recelo al chico que estaba a su lado — pero es que ni siquiera se en donde estoy… ¿y tú porque no me despertaste? — reclamo dirigiendo su atención al chico, cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba el uniforme de la misma escuela pregunto— ¿en qué curso estas?

— En segundo…

— ¿En segundo? Y seguro no conoces a Gargamel ¿verdad?... eres la primera vez que veo a alguien tan insolente como tu… ahhh—Tomoyo comenzó caminar y cuando se percató que el chico no le seguía se giró y le dijo— ¿Qué haces ahí? Debemos tomar un taxi…—Tomoyo comenzó a caminar y volvió a girarse a mirar al chico quien al verla con una mirada asesina decidió caminar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Muchas gracias—dijo Tomoyo mientras bajaba del taxi y emprendía una carrera maratónica hacia la entrada principal de la escuela, estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de llegar pero se percató de que el chico de ojos azules se detenía en un poste— oye… que te pasa no te quedes ahí— vio como el chico sacaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su abrigo y luego sacaba un encendedor— ohhhh… pero— miraba a los costados esperando que nadie lo viera, el seguía ahí tranquilo mientras aspiraba y botaba el humo por la boca— ahhh… —Tomoyo dejo de prestarle importancia y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

— ¡Tomoyo! —llamo una voz gruesa y ronca, el hombre tendría unos 50 años de cabellera negra canosa y ojos negros, la llamo con el dedo índice.

Tomoyo al ver que no había podido escapar del castigo, agacho la cabeza con un gesto verdaderamente triste, comenzó a caminar mientras a su costado habían chicos que hacían planchas mientras decían.

— No debo llegar tarde… no debo llegar tarde.

— Vaya… vaya, así que la señorita tardanza lo hace de nuevo ¿no es así?... castigada ¡ARRODILLATE! —ordeno

Tomoyo corrió a tomar su lugar junto a las otras chicas que se encontraban arrodilladas con los brazos elevados, se puso al costado de una castaña y le alzo la mano en un gesto de saludo, se quitó la mochila y tomo la misma pose que su amiga.

— Tan solo me retrase dos segundos… y mirame ¿exagera no crees? —dijo la castaña

— Sii… y pareciera que tu no lo conoces…

— Dime ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde y sola?

— Por culpa de un chico muy extraño…

— ¡TU! —Grito el profesor encargado de impartir los castigos a los tardones — mira la hora que es.

— Es el…—dijo Tomoyo golpeando a su amiga por el hombro obligándole a que se girara al igual que ella, como detestaba a ese chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.

— Lamento haber olvidado que soy un estudiante y que no debo faltar a la sesión de estudio de ahora…

— Más alto…—ordeno el profesor

— Tratare de no hacerlo nunca más…—el chico prácticamente gritaba

— Más alto…—ordeno el profesor ignorando las risitas de sus alumnos

— Profesor escúcheme a todos nos ocurren improvistos seguramente a usted le ha sucedido…— ante el comentario del alumno todo el salón estallo en risas.

— ¡YO NUNCA! ¡JAMÁS! ¡ME ESCAPE DE CLASE! —el profesor levanto la mano con intención de tirarle un buen cocacho por la desfachatez del alumno pero el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo por uno segundo pero eso no evito que lograra su objetivo — A tu lugar— ordeno.

— Profesor…—saludo el secretario del director

— Buen día…

— Él es el nuevo alumno…

— Bueno… hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno en la clase… adelante —ordeno el profesor. Ante la orden del profesor, ingreso un chico de cabellera azul cerrando la puerta del salón tras de si

— Oye es el chico que llego tarde hoy…—dijo la amiga de Tomoyo a su costado

— Su compañero viene de Inglaterra… del colegio de ciencias ¿tu nombre es?

— Eriol Hiraguizawa…

— Muy bien Eriol… chicos serán muy buenos con él y como bienvenida vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso… — todo los alumnos hicieron caso— muy bien… tomaras el asiento de haya atrás… al costado de Yamazaki…—dijo indicando con la mirada— Kurogane…

— Si señor— respondió Kurogane

— Quiero que lo ayudes en lo que necesite… si ya tienes lo que te pedí dámelo…

— Si

— Alumnos es todo por hoy…

— Saludo al profesor…—ordeno Kurogane

— Gracias…—todos desde su lugar hicieron una leve reverencia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Era el momento del recreo y todos estaban ocupados en conversar con sus amigos, Tomoyo miraba desde su lugar al chico nuevo, quien al parecer no estaba muy interesado en establecer amistades o sociabilizar.

— Es muy atractivo… ¿no? —dijo una voz a espaldas de Tomoyo, una chica de cabello negro como el ébano y unos hermosos ojos color rubí.

— ¿De quién hablas Mei Ling? —pregunto la castaña al costado de la amatista — ¿Del chico nuevo?... Ahh nose para mí no es lindo…

— ¿Ah no?... oye fijate bien… no hay otros chicos como el—dijo una chica de cabellera negra y ojos negros.

— Hay como que no hay… mira bien Rika—se defendió la castaña mientras miraba a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar que estaba al costado de Kurogane

— ¡Estás loca! —Dijo Rika mientras se reía—chicas… chicas—dijo llamado la atención de sus compañeras— escuche en la sala de profesores que Eriol era el mejor de los alumnos en la escuela de ciencias… incluso participo en… como se dice… matemáticas olímpicas—dijo dudosa.

— Se dice Olimpiadas de Matemáticas —corrigió Mei Ling mientras seguía mirando al chico nuevo.

— Si… eso… y dicen que quedo en primer lugar… ¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa?

— Las entero…—dijo Mei Ling quien había dado un fuerte golpe a la mesa— Eriol es mío… así que ya saben… —dicho esto la morena se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia quien había sido objeto de su atención— Hola mi nombres es Mei Ling… mucho gusto—dijo una vez que se encontraba delante de él.

Eriol alzo la mirada al darse cuenta que alguien le había dirigido la mirada, no dijo ninguna palabra y la ignoro olímpicamente provocando con esto el enojo de la chica quien se retiró con un aire de indignación.

— Mucho gusto… soy Kurogane Kishimoto espero que seamos amigos— Kurogane extendió la mano y espero que el chico de ojos azules la estrechara al ver que esperar era en vano la retiro— debes elegir una actividad extracurricular ¿Cuál te interesa?

— Ninguna me interesa…—Eriol se puso de pie y salió del salón

Todo esto pasaba ante la atenta mirada de una amatista quien estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de su mejor amigo y del chico nuevo, al ver que Eriol se retiraba se acercó a Kurogane.

— Eriol…—llamo Kurogane

— Dame yo me encargo—dijo Tomoyo retirándole el cuaderno que llevaba en la mano, salió del salón y busco por donde se había marchado el chico nuevo— oye… oye Eriol — Tomoyo apresuro su paso para darle alcance una vez que estuvo al frente de él tomo una actitud seria y le reprocho— no tienes por qué ser tan desagradable desde el primer día… que pretendes siendo así… ¿Qué actividad vas a elegir?

— Quisiera descansar…—le respondió Eriol con una media sonrisa

— ¿Qué?... ya que ibas a la escuela científica que tal el club de ciencia—dijo Tomoyo como sugerencia

— Como profesionales jugando con aficionados—dijo Eriol acercándose a la ventana y recostándose

— ¿Así…?—dijo Tomoyo casi perdiendo la paciencia, respiro hondo tomo el cuaderno lo abrió y le dijo—te leeré la lista entonces elegirás un club…—Tomoyo no pudo darse cuenta de que Kurogane había salido en busca de ella — basquetbol, coro, tenis de mesa, caligrafía…

— ¿A cuál pertenece? —pregunto Eriol deteniendo la lectura de la amatista

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto la amatista dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás y regresándola de igual manera — ¿Kurogane? Al de radio—respondió confundida

— Pertenece al de radio… también yo escojo ese—dando por zanjada la conversación Eriol se retiró.

Las horas pasaron el recreo se acabó y como era costumbre en la secundaria todos los alumnos debían de limpiar al final de clases su salón, y el salón de Tomoyo no era la excepción pero Eriol no estaba muy dispuesto a colaborar se había quedado de pie junto a la ventana mientras sus demás compañeros se afanaban en dejar su lugar de clases impecable.

— ¿Y a este que le pasa?

— Vamos Tommy debe ser porque recién se está adaptando—dijo Kurogane en tono conciliador.

El día había terminado y ahora se dirigía a su casa como ya era costumbre acompañada de su mejor amigo desde la infancia aunque ese día había dejado de ser algo normal por la presencia de ese extraño chico poco sociable, aún tenía en su cabeza una idea que no la dejaba tranquila y que decidió compartir con su acompañante.

— Kurogane… ¿no te parece que Eriol es algo raro?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hizo limpieza?

— Eso también… pero creo que entro al club de radio para estar contigo—dijo mirando a su amigo

— Conmigo…—Kurogane soltó una risa— eso no es cierto… ni siquiera nos conocemos

— Eso es cierto…—dijo Tomoyo dándole la razón, de pronto vio en frente suyo una pequeña baranda donde sin dudarlo se subió y comenzó a probar su equilibrio.

— Tomoyo… cuidado—dijo Kurogane ayudando a la amatista a lograr equilibrio

— No quiero… hoy realmente llegare al final

— Ni siquiera darás diez pasos—dijo Kurogane burlándose

— Ya verás que si lo hago… cinco… seis… ¡hay!—grito Tomoyo mientras estuvo a punto de caerse

— Cuidado…—dijo Kurogane sosteniendo del brazo a su amiga— te caerás… por favor toma mi mano

— No quiero—dijo Tomoyo — no somos novios… porque me tomaría de la mano contigo… ya lo hare con alguien especial—finalizo Tomoyo dando pasos rápidos para lograr su objetivo, se bajó de la baranda — ¡Lo logre! —dijo haciendo un gesto chistoso a su amigo.

Mientras ese par de amigos se encontraba rumbo de regreso a su casa alguien en la biblioteca de la escuela buscaba entre los anuarios de todas las promociones de la secundaria Seijô, pasaba los dedos entre los anuarios de diferentes colores hasta que encontró el que deseaba y se puso a buscar un nombre en especial.

Una vez encontrado su primer objetivo, saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una foto donde aparecían dos personas un hombre y una mujer, comparo la foto con la foto del anuario memorizo el nombre que aparecía debajo de la foto y guardo el anuario donde fue su lugar original.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Todos entendieron…—decía un hombre de unos 50 años de edad con cabello negro escaso y unas gafas delante de un gran pizarrón

— Si…—respondieron los alumnos universitarios

— Entonces es suficiente… todos copiaron verdad— comenzó a borrar la fórmula que se encontraba en la pizarra

— Noo—protestaron todos

— Quiero que presten atención y traten de entender que las formulas siempre estarán en los libros lo más importante en matemáticas no es conocer las fórmulas de memoria utilizar la imaginación y la curiosidad frente a una pizarra que este vaciá… ahora vamos a resolver un problema ¿algún voluntario? —comenzó a buscar la mirada y al percatarse de un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules dijo— haber tu… pasa al frente por favor— vio como el chico se ponía de pie y se acercaba delante de la pizarra una vez ahí le dijo— solo quiero ver si entendiste el concepto no te preocupes si no puedes resolverlo…

Eriol miro el problema con paciencia cogió la tiza que le extendía el profesor y comenzó a responder con una rapidez increíble dejando a todos los alumnos incluyendo al profesor de turno con la boca abierta, escribía cada número, ángulos, parecía absorto en darle solución a ese problema cuando escribió el último número parecía salido de un trance mágico.

— Esta fórmula no es conocida—dijo el profesor — puedo saber o preguntarte a quien pertenece…

— ¿Es eso importante? —pregunto Eriol con parsimonia

— Por supuesto que no—dijo el profesor dejando de mirar la pizarra y observando al chico

— Utilice mi propia formula…

— ¿Eres estudiante de secundaria? —Pregunto al darse cuenta del uniforme debajo de su abrigo— es que me sorprende… y ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué haces en mi curso?

— Vine solo por curiosidad señor…—dicho esto Eriol se dirigió a su lugar.

Las clases habían terminado y un grupo de jovenes muy animados salía del salón de clases entre ellos Eriol que caminaba cabizbajo sin prestarle mayor importancia a nadie al parecer ese día las cosas habían salido demasiado bien cuando de pronto la voz del profesor lo saco de su cavilaciones.

— Eriol… Eriol ¿tu viniste a verme a mí? —Pregunto sin rodeos— ¿deseas inscribirte en esta clase?

— Ya se lo dije antes… solo sentía curiosidad y deseaba ver a alguien…

— Papá…—una tercera voz interrumpió su conversación

Eriol aprovechando la distracción de su interlocutor y al ver al dueño de esa voz decidió que era mejor irse y pensar tranquilamente en cuál sería su próxima decisión.

— Hijo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Salí temprano y vine para ir contigo a casa…

— Que gusto…

— ¿Estas ocupado?

— No…—el profesor se giró y al no ver a nadie quedo sorprendido— ¿eh?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada… será mejor ir a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eriol había caminado con paciencia meditando en cómo había actuado ese primer día de clases no sentía ningún remordimiento, particularmente él no se consideraba una persona excepcional y tampoco era muy amigable, entro a su casa y se encontró con el jardinero quien con solo mencionar algunas palabras cambio de humor.

— Llego tu madre...

Bastaron solo esas palabras para que sintiera un sabor agrio en la boca, ingreso a su cuarto y decidió afrontar los malos momentos de una vez antes de aplazarlos aún más, se cambió y luego se dirigió al comedor donde en una pequeña mesa para dos personas se encontraba una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos negros.

— ¿Pensé que estabas de gira? —pregunto obviando cualquier tipo de saludo

— Si… solo que quería verte ¿y cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Y cuándo te iras?

— No debes preocuparte por eso… mañana salgo de gira—Provo un bocado de su comida y pregunto a su único hijo — ¿Y estas contento de estar aquí? A veces no te entiendo quieres ir a ese colegio en vez de estudiar en Estados Unidos.

—Pues tú estudiaste aquí y además ahí conociste a mi padre…—bien era un comentario con toda la intención de hacer sentir mal a su madre pero no pudo evitarlo

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre?

— Eso dímelo tú

— Tu padre murió… eso ya lo hablamos—respondió — en cuanto termine la gira tu iras a estudiar a estados Unidos— no era una opción, era una decisión que ya había sido tomada y para reafirmarla se puso de pie dejando solo a su hijo en el comedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Pues por lo que dices… ese chico debe ser todo un genio

— Si… ese chico me hizo recordar por qué disfruto tanto el enseñar a los jovenes… es el sueño de cualquier maestro te lo puedo asegurar

— ¿Crees que pudiera ser compañero de Kurogane?

— Si…

— Hijo… ¿tienes algún compañero que sea así?

— No lo creo… aunque si lo pienso un poco yo diría que Tomoyo es la mejor alumna

— Si… Sii… para ti Tomoyo es perfecta y jamás se equivoca

— Saben que falta pocos días para el aniversario de su padre…

— ¿El padre de Tomoyo?

— Si… ¿quieres ir conmigo?

— Cariño…—dijo la madre de Kurogane— ya son muchos años que asistes… nadie más hace eso…

— Ya basta—dijo su esposo con gesto serio

Kurogane al ver que el ambiente se había puesto tenso decidió darle un poco de soltura así que cogiendo uno de los bocadillos que su madre había preparado con la mano dijo llamando la atención de sus dos padres.

— Mmm que rico ¿desde cuándo mamá prepara cosas tan risas?

— Kurogane… no lo tomes con la mano…

— Prueba papa—decía Kurogane con alegría evitando uno que otro manotazo que le lanzaba su madre.

Era una escena hermosa una familia reunida compartiendo un tiempo en familia junto a una deliciosa cena sin ningún tipo de discusión un ambiente realmente agradable que era contemplado por alguien más.

**Notas de Martha **

**BUENO AQUÍ ENTREGANDO EL PRIMER CAP COMO PROMETI DE MI ADAPTACION DE MI NOVELA FAVORITA, PRO EL MOMENTO NO SE ENTIENDE NADA DE NADA… PERO MAS ADELANTE LOGRARAN ENTENDER QUE PASA CON CADA UNO DE ELLOS COMO DIJE ESTE FIC ES DE Tomoyo Y Eriol, LOS OTROS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS TENDRAN SU RESPECTIVA PARTICIPACION PERO SOLO CUANDO SE DEBA ASÍ QUE TODO SE ACLARARA EN SU MOMENTO… ME VOY PORQUE TENGO QUE PASAR EL SIGUIENTE CAP A WORD… BYE**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Clamp y la historia es una adaptación con ellos ninguno de los dos son de mi autoría.**_

**II**

**DANCING QUEEN **

Como ya era costumbre Tomoyo se había hecho tarde de nuevo, corría con todas sus fuerzas no quería llegar tarde de nuevo, vio como el autobús se acercaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr más y ponerse delante del bus para que no avanzara.

— ¡SEÑOR! ¡SEÑOR DETÉNGASE! — Como acto reflejo cerro los ojos para de esa manera no sufrir una muerte cruel pero al no recibir ningún golpe abrió los ojos y pudo comprobar que el autobús se había detenido — ¡SI! —corrió a subir al autobús y avanzo entre las personas que se encontraban paradas.

Se acomodó como pudo de una de las agarraderas mientras miraba hacia los asientos de al fondo y ahí lo vio de nuevo ese chico de hermosos ojos azules, sin que se diera cuenta o ella lo pudiera notar su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción, al ver que él le devolvía la mirada ella lo esquivo altaneramente, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo.

El autobús fue quedando vacío, Eriol se limitaba a mirar por la ventana las calles y casas y al darse cuenta de que ya llegaría a la escuela cogió su mochila y se encamino a la puerta para bajar y ahí se pudo percatar que la chica de ojos amatista se había quedado dormida de nuevo solo que esta vez no lo había hecho en su hombro derecho, el autobús se detuvo y él se bajo tuvo la intención de caminar de frente e ignorarla pero no pudo hacerlo así que golpeo la ventana y se encamino a la escuela.

Tomoyo se despertó con el sonido del golpe en el vidrio al parecer otra vez Morfeo había ganado y se había quedado dormida, se puso de pie rápido y dijo— ¡SEÑOR…! ¡SEÑOR DETÉNGASE! — el autobús se detuvo y ella comenzó con su ya acostumbrada carrera maratónica para no llegar tarde paso al lado de Eriol pero se regresó sobre sus pasos al ver que el profesor había cambiado de estrategia y ahora esperaba a los alumnos afuera de la escuela.

Cuando vio que Eriol estuvo a punto de ir directo a la boca del lobo lo jalo y le dijo—Shht… es Gargamel…— Tomoyo le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y a hurtadillas escaparon del profesor llegando hasta las paredes del exterior de la escuela, Tomoyo comenzó a analizar cuál sería más fácil de escalar y al elegir una ordeno a Eriol.

— Tenemos que entrar ya… vamos… vamos… yo primero—dijo mientras hacía que él se pusiera en cuatro puntos*— luego yo te ayudo… date prisa…— una vez que Eriol le obedeció se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la espalda del chico no sin antes amenazarlo— no mires hacia arriba ¿eh?

— No puedo moverme…—respondió Eriol quien al parecer le agravada ayudar a la amatista a pasar de contrabando en la escuela, una vez que sintió que la amatista ya había puesto su mayor peso en el muro se levantó y le alcanzo sus pertenencias.

— Ahora te toca a ti…—dijo Tomoyo extendiéndole la mano para que lo ayudara a subir.

Eriol al ver la intención de la amatista le regalo una leve sonrisa cogió su mochila la lanzo del otro lado y como si fuera un experto o la cosa más normal del mundo con un simple impulso ya estaba al lado del muro frente a la atónita mirada de la amatista, se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos con intención de ayudarla y al ver que no hacía nada pregunto.

— ¿No piensas bajar de ahí?

— Yo sola…—respondió la amatista con altanería mientras le volteaba el rostro

— De acuerdo…—dijo Eriol retirándose, cogió su mochila se la puso y comenzó a caminar.

Tomoyo al verse sola en esa situación, comenzó a lamentarse mentalmente por su lengua suelta, mientras veía que Eriol se alejaba cada vez más tenía que pensar algo rápido porque si de lo contrario la encontraban ahí el castigo seria mucho peor vio que era muy alto así que era mejor pedir ayuda.

— Oye… Eriol…— al ver que el volteaba le llamo con la mano y con una mirada tímida que hizo que el ojiazul sonriese levemente.

Eriol se acercó a ayudar a Tomoyo, cogió sus zapatos y se los puso uno a uno con infinita paciencia, luego la mira con ternura y le extendió los brazos como lo hacen los padres para recibir a su pequeña hija y acunarla con amor, Tomoyo se inclinó levemente y él se acercó un poco más para evitar que ella saliera lastimada, una vez que la amatista estuvo en tierra firme ambos se separaron de inmediato como sí que se repelieran como dos imanes del mismo polo.

— No olvides que tenemos club de radio hoy…—dijo Tomoyo para salir rumbo a su salón de clases— no llegues tarde…—fue su última advertencia.

— Tomoyo…—llamo Eriol antes de que la amatista lograra desaparecer de su campo visual— está abierto… el cierre.

Tomoyo en un acto automático se llevó las mano hacia adelante pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que ella no llevaba pantalones sino la falda del colegio, se giró y miro indignada a Eriol y el simplemente le respondió.

— El de tu mochila…

— ¡Que simpático! —dijo Tomoyo con enojo.

Las horas pasaron de igual manera que las clases como era costumbre cada día a la hora del receso el club de radio se encargaba de poner música para los alumnos de la secundaria ese día los encargados eran Tomoyo y Eriol.

Tomoyo miro una vez más su reloj de pulsera cada minuto que pasaba su enojo crecía mas, había llegado a la conclusión de que Hiraguizawa era un tipo sin ningún atisbo de responsabilidad pero eso era el extremo.

— Si… con que no ibas a venir ¿verdad? —dijo Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido— ya verás Eriol —cogió un cuaderno de dibujo puso la música de introducción y se metió a la cabina — saludos compañeros esta es la edición vespertina… antes de pasar a la música quisiera contarles algo que me ocurrió… un amigo prometió acompañarme esta tarde pero nunca llego, por esperarlo no pude almorzar así que tendré que conducir muerta de hambre. No voy a decir su nombre pero sé que me está escuchando así que quiero que recuerdes que con un pequeño acto egoísta puedes dañar a la gente ¿creen que intento resolver mis asuntos personales en el programa?... pues lo siento, ahora les dedico este primer tema Dancing Queen de Abba

You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a King

Alguien que había logrado escuchar el mensaje de Tomoyo se incorporaba de su improvisada cama y comenzó a dirigirse al club de radio donde seguro esperaba encontrar a una amatista con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

Por su parte Tomoyo al encontrarse sola en la cabina se dejó embriagar por la música, era difícil no hacerlo esa música reflejaba todo el amor que se podía sentir por la vida y ella amaba la vida, amaba disfrutar cada detalle y olvido que estaba enojada y se dedicó a moverse al compás de la música mientras ojeaba un libro de dibujo.

You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can dance  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave'em burning  
And then you're gone  
Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

Eriol había llegado más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado al club de radio estuvo a punto de entrar pero al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta decidió ver a hurtadillas no era su costumbre y tampoco quería que lo fuera pero al percatarse del baile de la amatista no se sintió capas de interrumpirlo se veía muy linda con esa paz que reflejaba su rostro era un espectáculo digno de su apreciación y él no pensaba perdérselo.

You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing QueenFriday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a King

Tomoyo dejo el libro a un lado y se dedicó a hacer pasos estrambóticos ya que como al parecer no había nadie mas no se molestaba en disimularlos, esa canción era una de sus favoritas, comenzó a juguetear con los discos que tenía alrededor y cantaba la canción como si tuviera un público espectador era una gran ventaja que Eriol no estuviera ahí después de todo.

Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can dance  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen

Realmente era un espectáculo digno de ver, Tomoyo seguía bailando se había agitado su largo cabello y eso la hizo parecerse aún más hermosa, de pronto ella dejo de bailar desconecto el micro del cable y comenzó a cantar o eso le pareció a él.

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave'em burning  
And then you're gone  
Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing QueenAnybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

Tomoyo seguía girando como una mariposa sin reparar en que había alguien que estaba viendo su espectáculo, no le prestaba atención a nada que no fuera la canción y a concentrarse en su papel de cantante que recién había adquirido, se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la puerta principal.

You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can dance  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave'em burning  
And then you're gone  
Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

Bueno ya había sido suficiente por un momento Eriol abrió la puerta de lleno aprovechando que la amatista se había dado la vuelta y el llevaba un sonrisa en el rostro, al momento en que Tomoyo giro su expresión del rostro cambio y paso a ser del tono de piel de los muertos ya que de por si su piel era muy blanca Eriol no entendía como se podía poner más pálida aun.

You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing QueenYou are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can dance  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave'em burning  
And then you're gone  
Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

Muy bien había sido demasiado hermoso para ser cierto y ahora se encontraba tan pálida como un muerto y tan estática como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en una estatua, ¿Cómo había sido posible que no se percatara de su presencia? ¿Es que acaso estaba condenada a siempre hacer el ridículo en frente de él? ¿Y porque le interesaba hacer el ridículo si no estaba interesada en él? ¿O si?

You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing QueenYou're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave'em burning  
And then you're gone  
Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

Eriol termino de ingresar al club de radio y pudo ver como Tomoyo retrocedía hasta donde supuestamente estaba su silla ya hacia el gesto de sentarse pero al no encontrar nada cayó al piso vergonzosamente él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas, la amatista se puso de pie de inmediato y se sentó tomo el libro que había estado viendo desde un principio y se lo puso delante de la cara, él la estaba pasando realmente bien, como nunca antes en su vida si se podría decir, y es que ver avergonzada a la siempre altanera Tomoyo Daidouji era un verdadero espectáculo.

You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing QueenYou are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing QueenDancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen

Muy bien la caída fue fatal pero tenía que reconocer que había sido culpa suya, se colocó el libro delante de los ojos como si fuera el asunto más importante del mundo cuando de pronto vio como Eriol cogía su cuaderno de dibujo, no podía hacer nada estaba en estado de shock, comenzó a gritar para que lo dejara, gritaba y gritaba pero al parecer el no hacía caso porque no escuchaba o bien porque no quería escuchar.

Tomoyo estuvo tan concentrada en gritar que no se percató que Eriol estaba delante de los controles y en un rápido movimiento disminuyo todo el volumen y en toda la escuela se escuchó el grito de Tomoyo que decía.

— ¡OYE!

El grito se escuchó en toda la escuela y no pasó desapercibido para un chico de cabellera negra y un castaño que salieron corriendo despavoridos rumbo al club de radio pero cuando llegaron se toparon con una muy enojada Tomoyo que estaba de salida y al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Si… No te preocupes Kurogane…—respondió Tomoyo para no ser descortés mientras se alejaba de sus dos amigos recién llegados.

— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —pregunto el castaño a su amigo

— No lose… —respondió Kurogane, pero sus dudas se vieron disipadas al ver como la puerta se volvía a abrir y del interior salía Eriol con el mismo gélido de siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Sakura! —decía un ambarino mientras corría a recostarse en las piernas de una castaña.

— ¡Shaoran! ¡Me asustaste! —Sakura boto a Shaoran como pudo antes de que su rostro se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

— ¿Sakura a ti Tomoyo no te dijo que paso ese día en la cabina con Eriol?

— No… a mí no me dijo nada—dijo Sakura.

— Me parece que hay algo extraño—dijo Shaoran tomando una actitud seria— Eriol está en un lado y Tomoyo está en el otro… si los opuestos se atraen podría ser muy peligroso…

— ¿Y porque sería tan peligroso? —pregunto Sakura confundida.

— Porque son tan diferentes que podrían llegar a enamorarse…—dijo Shaoran juntando sus manos.

— Mmm

— Tengo un mal presentimiento…—dijo Shaoran preocupado— se lo dire a Kurogane.

— ¿Y a él porque?

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes?... Tomoyo y Kurogane son novios…

— ¡Hay! No seas loco—dijo Sakura dándole un empujón—ella solo lo ve como un amigo…

— ¡La que no sabe nada ere tú! —le respondió Shaoran— de amiga a novia y después a esposa… él está muy enamorado de ella… y una mujer siempre será del hombre que la quiera ¿acaso tu no lo sabes?... que claro es todo para mi…

— ¿así entonces dime que nota voy a tener en música?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— Sakura… tienes cinco.

— Profesora… deme una oportunidad más, solo una…

— Lo siento será la próxima clase…

— Por favor…

— El siguiente es… Eriol Hiraguizawa— una vez que Eriol estuvo en frente del piano la profesora le indico—las dos manos juntas… ahora puedes empezar— Eriol no movió ningún lo que provoco que la profesora perdiera la paciencia — ¿acaso no has practicado?... Hiraguizawa

Eriol no respondía nada haciendo que de esta manera la profesora perdiera la poca paciencia mientras un murmullo se elevaba entre sus compañeros de clase, Tomoyo no pudo seguir viendo esto callada si bien Hiraguizawa era alguien poco agradable no podía dejar de actuar antes de que se cometa una injusticia y dijo.

— Escuche profesora… Eriol es un alumno nuevo… —dijo Tomoyo llamando la atención de todo el salón.

— Ya veo… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?... ve a tu lugar, pero la próxima clase si debes de tocar algo sino tendrás un cinco— advirtió la profesora antes de llamar a su siguiente alumno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡ASÍ ES! —Alentaban cada grupo a su respectivo equipo— ¡VAMOS!

El salón de Tomoyo estaba en clase de física y esta vez los chicos estaban jugando voleibol, Eriol y Kurogane estaban en el mismo equipo, pero parecía que solo Eriol era el único que jugaba, le quitaba las jugadas a Kurogane e incluso una vez lo empujo, todo esto no pasaba de ser un simple juego pero para Kurogane ya era algo personal.

— Oye Eriol… —llamo Kurogane una vez terminado el juego — ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

— ¿Por qué?

— Jugamos entre todos… no se trata de que juegues tu solo.

— Que importa íbamos ganando…

— ¿Crees que el fin justifica los medios?

— ¡Ja!... ¿tú no?... ¿acaso no te parece correcto?, pobre santurrón…—dijo Eriol en tono de burla.

— Repite lo que dijiste…—Kurogane había tomado por el cuello a Eriol.

— Golpeame…—respondió Eriol con tranquilidad — ¿Qué tampoco es correcto pelear?... me voy…—Eriol se soltó del agarre y se dirigió a un caño para poder lavarse la cara, seguido de cerca por Tomoyo que había visto todo con asombro.

— Eriol… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Kurogane? —Pregunto Tomoyo situándose al costado del ojiazul— Me parece que él no te agrada… —continuo hablando Tomoyo — es una buena persona y además es mi mejor amigo…

— ¿Y qué? —pregunto Eriol que había dejado de lavarse la cara, no entendía porque sentía rabia al escuchar a la amatista decir esas palabras.

— ¿Y qué?... pues creo que te comportas muy mal con él —respondió Tomoyo en el mismo tono.

— ¿Son novios?... ustedes dos— pregunto mirando a Tomoyo, al no escuchar respuesta decidió alejarse.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Eriol se alejó caminando dejando a Tomoyo con una expresión de asombro que luego paso a ser una de enojo genuino, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo no sabía porque no quería escuchar una respuesta de la amatista el simple hecho de que ella le dirija la palabra ya era al completamente fuera de lo normal, nadie antes en su antigua escuela se había preocupado por dirigirle la palabra y nunca le había interesado tampoco a él entablar algún tipo de relación social con alguien más pero ahora venía esa chica muy hermosa por cierto y le hablaba como si se conociera de siempre.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? — se preguntaba mientras se dirigía a los cambiadores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— El resultado es importante para todos, pero también es importante hacerlo siguiendo el camino correcto… eso es lo que yo diría— le dijo Tomoyo a Kurogane mientras salían juntos de la escuela como ya era costumbre.

— Tomoyo…—dijo Kurogane

— ¿Qué?

— Nada…

— ¿Qué cosa?... vamos dímelo—decía Tomoyo mientras le jalaba la chompa.

— Tomoyo… —dijo Kurogane poniéndose frente a ella— ¿tú crees que sea un santurrón?

Tomoyo trato de controlar sus ganas de reír, pero al intentar dar una respuesta no lo logro ocasionando con esto que Kurogane frunciera el ceño.

— Claro que si…—dijo Tomoyo entre risas— señor santurrón…

— Esto es algo serio e importante para mí…—dijo Kurogane

— Santurrón… pero algo guapo…

— Ya verás…—Kurogane se acercó y la ataco con cosquillas

— No… basta—decía Tomoyo entre risas.

A una distancia prudente Eriol miraba la escena sin lograr descifrar en su rostro algún tipo de emoción aunque por dentro se moría por ser el quien ocupara el lugar de Kurogane junto a la amatista, alguien más se puso a su costado y le dijo.

— ¿No te parecen una linda pareja de insectos? —Pregunto Mei Ling una vez que estuvo al costado del ojiazul— ellos me dan risa, dicen que son amigos desde pequeños… algo infantil el pretexto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Todos son iguales a ellos son novios pero prefieren ocultarlo en cambio yo prefiero la sinceridad… oye Eriol ¿te gusto verdad?

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto Eriol ante la repentina afirmación.

— Conozco a los chicos como tú—dijo Mei Ling poniéndose delante de el— son incapaces de dar el primer paso ¿cierto?... elegiste el club de radio para estar conmigo… muy bien tienes mi permiso.

— Que imaginación tienes…—le dijo Eriol mirándole con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? —pregunto Mei Ling sorprendida.

— Aunque creo que podrías inventar una historia mejor…—Eriol se dio media vuelta y dejo a Mei Ling parada con la palabra en los labios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— Hija… será mejor que te vayas… tu hermana te está esperando en casa— decía una mujer de cabello rojizo hasta los hombros y piel blanca.

— Esta bien… pero abrigate aquí hace mucho frio…

Tomoyo se alejó del puesto de ropa donde trabajaba su mamá y camino por las calles oscuras de Tomoeda decidió cortar camino al meterse por un callejón oscuro pero se arrepintió instantáneamente al percatarse de que no era la única que había decidió ir por ahí.

**NOTAS:**

**Bueno aquí el segundo cap por cierto aviso desde ahora q los caps serán algo largos ya que los caps de la serie tambien lo son estoy trantando de poner en letras cada detalle para que se lo puedan imaginar… aunque por ahora todo parece tranquilo para Tomoyo, quien no deja su altanería de lado x) que hare con esta chica? Bueno por otro lado esta Eriol quien al parecer ya esta sintiendo algo por la amatista y al parecer dara pelea para poder estar con ella… que pasara mas adelante? Lograran estar juntos? Kurogane dejara que le quiten a su hermosa Tomoyo?**

**SALUDOS…**

**Yumiko-sempai… espero q esta vez no te hayas perdido… =)**

**Himeko… que bien me conoces… jeje pero esta historia no es mia pero sii todo se entenderá capitulo por capitulo**

**Miz Cerezo… sigo esperando las bombas atomicas (yo estoy en mi bunker) =)**


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Clamp y la historia es una adaptación con ellos ninguno de los dos son de mi autoría.

*** Algunos personajes si son míos, pero se los aclarare cuando aparezcan**

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL HÉROE HIRAGUIZAWA**

Ese día Eriol había decidió comer fuera su madre ya se había ido y quería un poco de aire fresco pago la cuenta del restaurante y se encamino en dirección a su casa pero al pasar por un callejón oscuro escucho una voz muy familiar para él.

— ¡AUXILIO!

— Te digo que te quiero invitar una copa…—decía un hombre en evidente estado de ebriedad.

— Por favor suélteme…—decía Tomoyo mientras forcejeaba porque ese hombre la soltara.

— Oye… soy un buen hombre y quiero invitarte una copa—insistió el individuo rosando su cara con la de Tomoyo.

Eriol no pudo permanecer quieto sintiendo como una gran ira lo envolvía se dirigió hasta donde estaba Tomoyo y dijo con voz firme como nunca antes lo había hecho.

— ¡SUÉLTELA! —aprovecho que el individuo se había quedado estático y cogió de la mano de Tomoyo y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡MOCOSO ATREVIDO! —el hombre los alcanzo por detrás y al ver que el chico volteaba lo golpeo con su puño lo que provoco que este callera al suelo.

— ¡ERIOL! —grito Tomoyo al ver que su compañero de clase que estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado por ese hombre, se armó de valor y agarro la mano del hombre y le dio un buen mordisco.

— ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! —dijo el individuo sosteniéndose la mano.

Tomoyo sin esperar aviso ayudo a Eriol y comenzó a correr por el gran callejón hasta llegar a un lugar seguro y público, caminaron lentamente en silencio, Tomoyo se sentía mal por haberle causado esos problemas al ojiazul así que decidió comprar una pomada para la herida que tenía el chico a la altura de sus labios.

— Toma…—le dijo extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa mientras se sentaba en uno de los columpios del parque pingüino.

— Gracias…

Permanecieron sentados por unos minutos pero a ellos les parecieron horas, el silencio que reinaba en esa noche hacia que la situación antes vivida sea difícil de sobrellevar, Tomoyo miraba al cielo y luego a Eriol alternando su mirada entre ambos cuando de pronto quiso entablar una conversación con su acompañante.

— Eriol… ¿Tú vives con tus padres?

— No… mi madre no para en casa y mi padre falleció antes que yo naciera…

— Lo siento… —dijo Tomoyo.

— No te preocupes.

— Yo tampoco tengo papá… en realidad el murió cuando yo era pequeña y vivo con mi mamá y mi hermana menor en casa…

— Tomoyo… ¿a ti te gusta Kurogane? —pregunto sin rodeos, cambiando rotundamente la dirección de la conversación.

— ¡Oye!... ¿Qué te pasa?... ya te he dicho que Kurogane y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, mi padre y el suyo estudiaron en nuestra misma escuela y se graduaron juntos… ¿lo sabias? —respondió Tomoyo entre enojada y divertida.

— No…—dijo Eriol ocultando tras de su gélida expresión la sorpresa que le había causado esa confesión— vámonos…

— Si…

— Oye Eriol…

— ¿Si?

— Dime la verdad… tuviste problemas en Inglaterra y por eso viniste ¿verdad?

— No… vine a buscar a alguien…

— ¿A quién?

— Eso aún no te lo puedo decir…

— Esta bien…

— Muy bien… yo tengo que irme del lado contrario.

— Si… muchas gracias Eriol.

— No es nada lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera…—Eriol se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Eriol! —Llamo Tomoyo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y lanzándole una pequeña bolsita— esto también te lo tienes que poner junto con la pomada tres veces al día…—luego Tomoyo se giró y comenzó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás lo que no le permitió ver que en él rostro del chico se formaba una sonrisa.

— Oye Tomoyo…—llamo Kurogane al ver que su amiga había llegado al salón de clases y se había sentado en su sitio— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Te llame para la tarea de física.

— ¿Eh?... bueno yo estuve con mi madre se había olvidado algo…

— ¿Tomoyo te golpeaste?... —Kurogane sentó a su costado y empezó a revisar el cuello de la chica.

— No… no es nada.

— Dejame ver…

— No… en verdad estoy bien, es solo un golpe.

— Tomoyo dejame ver ese golpe…—Kurogane hubiera seguido insistiendo de no ser por el grito de Mei Ling

— ¡Eriol!... tienes un golpe en la cara… ¿estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste algo más?

— Estoy bien…—dijo Eriol soltándose de Mei Ling y avanzando a su lugar.

— Dime que te sucedió…—exigió Mei Ling pero al darse cuenta que no lograría nada decidió regresar a su lugar donde pudo darse cuenta que Tomoyo también tenía un golpe.

— ¿Estas segura que estas bien? —pregunto de nuevo Kurogane pero con un gesto de tristeza en la cara.

— Si

— Dejame ver…—volvió a insistir Kurogane, pero esta vez con muchas ganas de molestar a su amiga.

— No… ya te dije que estoy bien—respondió Tomoyo entre risas al darse cuenta que Kurogane la quería embromar.

— ¿Y a ti que te sucedió? —pregunto Mei Ling con malicia

— Nada—respondió Tomoyo secamente mientras se tapaba el cuello.

— ¿No será que algo les ocurrió a ustedes dos ayer por la noche?

— No molestes… —dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Mei Ling saliera de su campo visual al empujarla con su brazo.

Kurogane había escuchado las preguntas de Mei Ling y un miedo indescriptible comenzó a nacer en su corazón, tenía miedo de perder a Tomoyo aunque nunca le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, tenía miedo de perderla sin que nunca le hubiera dicho nada, y mientras ese miedo crecía comenzó a mirar a Eriol fijamente ¿Qué tanto ocultaba Hiraguizawa?

Eriol había tomado su lugar y como siempre no le importo nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero pudo escuchar claramente las preguntas de Mei Ling y sintió alegría de tener un secreto con la amatista un secreto que era solo de ellos dos, de pronto sintió que alguien lo miraba alzo la vista levemente y se encontró con los ojos color café de Kurogane, este al verse descubierto desvió la mirada, pero el decidió no darle importancia y fijo su vista en la amatista.

Tomoyo pudo respirar con tranquilidad no quería meterse en problemas y mucho menos quería que alguien se enterara de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y agradeció mentalmente que Eriol tampoco dijera nada, comenzó a girar levemente su cabeza para poder ver al ojiazul y descubrió que él la estaba mirando desde un principio pero le pareció aún más raro que él le regalara un sonrisa sincera a la que ella no dudo en responder, regreso su atención a su lugar y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, ese día auguraba ser completamente diferente.

— Este va en este lugar… y este aquí—decía una castaña mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre la plantilla de un piano ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amiga— ¡Hay no puedo con las dos cosas! —dijo Sakura con los ojos cristalizados.

— ¿Aun no? —pregunto Shaoran acercándose al lugar de la castaña.

— No…—dijo Sakura.

— Prestame tu mano…—dijo Shaoran.

— ¿Eh? —decía la castaña mientras el ambarino cogía una de sus manos y observaba la palma de esta con mucha atención.

— Mmm… ya veo, aun no lo logras y te preocupan tus calificaciones…

— Si…

— Extiende bien la mano… — la castaña obedeció sin chista, Shaoran hizo que levantara la mano así como estaba y le dijo— por tus cinco dedos tendrás cinco puntos…

— ¿Por qué? —dijo la castaña gimoteando— No puedo hacer nada bien…—Sakura comenzó a llorar a lagrima viva ya que tenía que levantar su nota en la clase de música.

— Etto… Sakura… Sakura, no te preocupes lo harás bien, pero ya no llores—suplico el ambarino al ver que se le había pasado la amo en su broma.

Tomoyo miraba esta escena muy divertida, Sakura siempre había sido bueno para la música pero el piano no era de su total agrado, por su parte Shaoran disimulaba muy bien su enamoramiento por la castaña al embromarla cada vez que podía, pero cuando exageraba y hacia llorar a Sakura no sabía qué hacer y se sentía terrible. Dejo de darles importancia por un momento y decidió devolver el favor que le debía a cierto ojiazul, se puso de pie y se dirigió al sitio de Eriol.

— Eriol… necesito hablar contigo— fue lo único que dijo y luego salió del salón, espero pacientemente hasta que él saliera y luego de eso decidió llevarlo al salón de coro una vez ahí se acomodó en el banco del piano y ordeno— siéntate…— Eriol se sentó a su costado y comenzó a indicarle— las manos así… tus muñecas tienen que estar hacia arriba…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Eriol.

— Te estoy enseñando…—respondió Tomoyo con tranquilidad— como tú me ayudaste el otro día…

— ¿Y eso qué?

— Estoy en deuda… y es mi deber ayudarte en todo lo que pueda además recuerda que la profesora dijo que la próxima vez que no tocaras te pondría un cero, así que—Tomoyo se acomodó y comenzó a tocar una pieza simple para que el ojiazul pudiera memorizarlo.

Eriol miraba con tranquilidad como la amatista se encontraba concentrada en tocar con esmero esa pequeña pieza, su rostro se veía en paz y lucia como un ángel en todo su esplendor, sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa leve era muy agradable contar con su compañía hubiera seguido contemplándola sino fuera porque Tomoyo se detuvo de pronto.

— Me equivoque…—admitió Tomoyo, vio como Eriol colocaba sus manos sobre el piano y mientras presionaba las teclas escuchaba una dulce melodía— pensé… que no sabías tocar…

— Nunca dije eso… —respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

Eriol se concentró en el piano y no dejo que nada mas lo distrajera era consciente de la presencia de la amatista pero eso para él era muy agradable y motivador, comenzó a tocar una pieza que él conocía muy bien.

Para Tomoyo ese momento era más que mágico, las notas salían como si los ángeles estuvieran tocando, el ambiente era agradable, la compañía de Eriol era mucho más agradable y de pronto sintió como en su corazón comenzaba a nacer un sentimiento nuevo que ella nunca antes había sentido pero del que no tenía temor.

Eriol siguió tocando, él era uno con la música, su corazón se sentía libre cual ave al viento, se entregaba completamente en ese momento, y de pronto sintió ese vuelco en el corazón que le decía que algo cambiaria, que él cambiaria, al sentir eso comenzó a tocar con más sentimiento.

Una vez terminada la canción, Eriol se detuvo lentamente y se puso de pie ante la mirada atónita de la amatista quien después de varios minutos pudo por fin articular palabra.

— Eriol… que bien que tocas el piano, en serio… ¿Cómo se llama esa pieza?

— La primera vez…— Eriol se encamino hacia la ventana y recostó sobre el marco.

— Linda…—dijo Tomoyo memorizando el nombre de la pieza en su cabeza.

— Tomoyo… ¿aun quieres pagar tu deuda? —pregunto al ver como Kurogane se acercaba a Sakura y Shaoran al parecer preguntando por la amatista.

Eriol y Tomoyo salieron del salón de coro y se encaminaron hacia la salida del colegio, esperaron en la parada de autobuses cuando por fin llego un autobús sin decir palabra Eriol subió.

— Eriol… ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Tomoyo quien sintió ganas de ir corriendo de regreso a la escuela pero tenía una deuda que pagar así que se subió y se sentó junto con Eriol en los asientos del fondo, como era costumbre ella al lado de la ventana.

Tomoyo abrió la ventana para poder sentir la brisa en su rostro, era algo muy agradable que la llenaba de vida y muchos ánimos para seguir con día, y además para darse valentía ya que sabía perfectamente que escaparse de clases traería sus consecuencias pero por el momento quería concentrarse en sentir la brisa en su rostro.

Eriol había permanecido callado durante el trayecto y aunque aún no llegaban a su destino para él no era necesario hacerlo, con la sola compañía de la chica que tenía al lado para él era suficiente, cuando la amatista abrió la ventana el sintió en su rostro como unos mechones de su cabello le acariciaban el rostro, también pudo sentir un delicioso aroma a flores que lo embriagaba de pies a cabeza, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haberse escapado de clases con la amatista, de pronto Tomoyo cerro la ventana y lo privo a él de su dulce aroma.

Tomoyo contemplo ante sí que la funda del asiento estaba rota, se sacó el parche que tenía en el cuello por causa del golpe de la noche anterior y lo coloco en uno de los extremos, haciendo que con esto el asiento ya no tuviera un aspecto tan deplorable como antes.

Eriol al ver el gesto de compasión de Tomoyo se sacó la curita de su cara y la coloco en el otro extremo que faltaba pegar, se giró a ver a la amatista y se regalaron una sonrisa amplia que reflejaba la comodidad de los dos con la compañía del otro. El autobús se detuvo dando fin a su viaje que era la reserva Natsuki, era un lugar muy amplio que estaba casi terminando la ciudad, habían muchos árboles y un hermoso lago que lo hacía simplemente perfecto.

Comenzó a caminar junto con la amatista sin decir palabras y limitándose a contemplar el hermoso paisaje, las hojas caídas, la suave brisa en sus rostros, todo era perfecto. Tomoyo corrió hacia un grupo de hojas secas y las elevo al aire con su pie esto hizo que sonriera ampliamente, Eriol sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido de pronto Tomoyo se giró con la sonrisa aun en el rostro, esto provoco que al ojiazul casi le dé una taquicardia que gracias a Dios logro controlar a duras penas.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo y de pronto se encontraron caminando en medio de un sendero de árboles, Tomoyo se dedicó a dar saltitos tratando de pisar la sombra de Eriol. El ojiazul al ver su propósito esbozo una sonrisa y decidió contarle una historia sin final.

— ¿Conoces la historia del país de las sombras?

— No… ¿Cómo es? —pregunto Tomoyo volviendo a caminar al lado de Eriol.

— Un hombre decidió viajar al país de las sombras como todas eran sombras nadie hablaba con el…

— ¿Y qué paso?

— Que el hombre sen sintió muy solo— Tomoyo se giró a verlo y al notar la duda en su rostro le dijo— eso es todo… — para sorpresa de él la amatista se comenzó a reír — ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada…es gracioso…

— ¿Por qué?

— Pensé que… pensé que eras un chico extraño, siempre estabas solo… te alejabas de todos y pensé también que te gustaba ir contra corriente…—a Tomoyo se le iluminaron los ojos al ver ante sí un tronco seco, sin dudarlo un segundo corrió y se subió tal y como hacía en la baranda cuando iba con Kurogane a su casa— creo que… quizás podrías acercarte a los otros chicos… no tienes nada que perder—dijo mientras abría los brazos para mantener equilibrio y no caerse— intentalo…

— No los necesito—dijo Eriol con las manos en los bolsillos y desviando su atención de la amatista.

— ¿Acaso no sabes hacer amigos? —pregunto Tomoyo deteniéndose y mirándolo a él— si es muy fácil… basta con irse acercando poco a poco ya sabes debes dar un paso a la vez, derecho izquierdo— decía mientras emprendía de nuevo su caminata sobre el tronco— y así paso a paso… se hacen amigos es fácil… derecho… izquierdo— Tomoyo siguió su camino hasta llegar al límite del tronco donde casi se cae.

Eriol al ver que la amatista no podría bajar por si sola se acercó a ella saco de su bolsillo una de sus manos y se la ofreció para que pudiera bajar con tranquilidad y seguridad— Toma…—le dijo, pero al ver que dudaba utilizo las mimas palabras que ella le había dicho a él— dijiste paso a paso…

Tomoyo no sabía qué hacer, era consciente de que necesitaba de esa mano que tenía en frente suyo para que pudiera bajar, lentamente fue depositando su delicada mano sobre la que Eriol le extendía, Eriol tomo fuertemente su mano, al sentir ambos el contacto de la piel del uno con la del otro sintieron una leve corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo en escasos segundos. Siguieron caminando y luego se dirigieron a rentar una bicicleta en la que darían un paseo por toda la reserva.

Las horas pasaban y la tarde empezaba a caer, ambos estudiantes se encontraban caminando cerca de la laguna, de pronto Tomoyo sintió curiosidad por saber más de su compañero de clases y sin poder reprimirlo pregunto.

— ¿Tienes algún sueño?

— Nose… tal vez lo tendría si dormiría en el autobús como tu… —dijo escuchando como respuesta una leve sonrisa de Tomoyo.

— Y dime… ¿encontraste a la persona que buscabas? —pregunto la amatista recordando una conversación anterior con el ojiazul.

— Si…

— ¿Quién es?

— Es… mi padre

— Creí que estaba muerto… ¿Y cómo te sentiste al verlo?

— Creo que al principio no sentí nada… solo tenía curiosidad de ver qué tipo de persona es y si me parezco en algo a él

— ¿Te pareces a él?

— Quizás… aunque parece que él no sabe quién soy… ni siquiera me reconoció, creo que empiezo a odiarlo…—respondió Eriol con sinceridad.

— No deberías hacerlo, eres muy afortunado… tu padre vive…

Después de esa conversación no volvieron a tocar el tema otra vez, oscureció lentamente y tuvieron que correr para poder alcanzar al último autobús que los llevaría de regreso a casa, Tomoyo se quedó dormida durante el trayecto y Eriol aprovecho ese momento para guardar en su cabeza la imagen de su hermoso rostro angelical mientras dormía. Habían llegado sin ningún contratiempo y ahora se encontraba a pocos pasos de la casa de Tomoyo y vieron como Kurogane salía a su encuentro entre sus manos la mochila y abrigo de la amatista.

— Kurogane…

— Te traje tus cosas, no falta nada y también en tus cuadernos están las tareas que los profesores dieron…

— Muchas gracias… no tenías por qué hacerlo.

— Estaba preocupado por ti…— luego dirigió su mirada a Eriol y le dijo—de saber que habían salido juntos hubiera traído tus cosas también…

— Hijo… —intervino una tercera voz.

Eriol volteo automáticamente pero al darse cuenta de quién era se arrepintió y regreso su rostro tratando de no prestarle importancia al recién llegado.

— Señor buenas noches…—saludo Tomoyo.

— Buenas noches Tomoyo… debes estar muy ocupada con lo de tu padre…

— Es cierto… mamá debe estar enojada— comenzó a correr escaleras arriba— hasta mañana Eriol— se despidió.

Eriol se dio media vuelta y se retiró sin mostrar el rostro al recién llegado, camino sin rumbo fijo y solo se detuvo cuando se percató de que estaba al frente del parque pingüino, decidido sentarse tratando de calmar su respiración que se encontraba agitada, de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón saco una foto estaba un poco vieja y al parecer había sido quemada pero se podía apreciar claramente a dos personas en aquella foto, mientras Eriol contemplaba esa foto en la casa de Tomoyo su hermana menor Himeko contemplaba un álbum de fotos de sus padres.

— ¿Qué haces Himeko? ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntaba Tomoyo mientras se acercaba su hermana menor.

— Si… pero quisiera saber quién es esa señora que está agarrando el brazo de papá — Himeko señalaba una foto donde habían tres personas y con su dedo indicaba la imagen de una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro azulado y ojos azules.

— Ah… el primero es el papá de Kurogane, y la señora del costado como tú dices era la novia de papá en el colegio… eran muy buenos amigos, ahora vamos a cenar…

— Si…

Eriol seguía observando esa foto con detenimiento como si fuera la cosa más interesante en esos momentos, tenía muchas dudas y muchas preguntas pero no lograría nada si no actuaba con cautela y con paciencia, se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a su casa, mañana tendría clases y era mejor descansar un poco la mente.

**N. A. **

**Bueno… bueno… se que merezco la muerte xD pero prometo que tratare de actualizar cuanto antes pero prácticamente se me hace imposible ya que con: SUEÑOS E ILUSIONES ROTAS, DESCONOCIDO Y EL ES MIO… wow tengo mucho que escribir… jeje pero espero que les haya gutado este cap… wii wii Eriol y Tommy se escaparon! Jeje me encanto eso! Y bueno Shaoran jugándole bromas a la pobre Sakura =) que parejita no? Y la odiosa Mei Ling! Jajaja y bueno se menciono una foto… jeje esa foto sera importante para muchas cosas… =) bueno y HIMEKO! Ya apareciste! Así te vas a hacer famosa… estas como personaje en mis tres ficss!**

_**SALUDOS:**_

_**MISS CEREZO… no me mates pq sino la historia no tendrá final… **_

_**HIMEKO… espero te guste este cap fue full Eriol y Tommy!**_

_***ELI… muchas gracias por tu review! Me encantaría que me dejes el link de tu FB para responderte mejor… nos leemos pronto….**_

_**YUMIKO SEMPAI… nose donde andas mujer reportate!**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Clamp y la historia es una adaptación con ellos ninguno de los dos son de mi autoría.

* Algunos personajes si son míos, pero se los aclarare cuando aparezcan

N. A. no acostumbro escribir antes de cada capítulo pero esta vez lo hare para advertir que talvez al terminar de leer me quieran matar… bueno continúen…

* * * *… significan cambio de escena o contexto… lo hice para que sea mas ordenado

**CAPITULO 4**

**Corazón Roto**

— Muchas gracias Señor Akira*… nose como agradecerle.

— No tiene nada que agradecer estuvimos felices.

— Cuídense… Hasta luego.

— Hasta luego señora Sonomi…—se despidió Akira.

— Hasta mañana Tomoyo…—se despidió Kurogane— hasta luego señora…

— Hasta luego señor… hasta mañana Kurogane —se despidió la amatista.

Sonomi y sus dos hijas se habían quedado un momento más mientras veían como Kurogane y su padre se dirigían rumbo a su casa, aquel gesto de gratitud que habían realizado ese día no sabían cómo recompensarlo. Ese día se celebraba un año más de la muerte del padre de Tomoyo lo cual hacían que Kurogane y su padre se dirigieran a la casa Daidouji para estar en la pequeña celebración, que consistía en dar los respetos de parte de su familia y colocar algo de comida y dulces junto con un retrato del difunto.

— Vamos… ingresemos que ya está haciendo un poco de frio—dijo Tomoyo ingresando a su casa junto con su madre y hermana menor.

Pero ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta que Eriol había aparecido de la nada, mientras dirigía una mirada triste hacia el camino que Kurogane y su padre habían tomado escasos segundos, pero esa tristeza se esfumo y paso a tener un gesto lleno de rencor y dolor.

Tomoyo ese día se había levantado más temprano con el único objetivo de no ser castigada por llegar tarde, se dirigió a su salón lentamente pues sabía que tenía tiempo. Al momento de llegar se encontró con Eriol frente a frente en un principio no sabía que hacer pero se decidió por regalarle una sonrisa que el peliazul correspondió. Ingresaron a su salón juntos y sus compañeros que ya se encontraba ahí los recibieron con un gran grito.

— ¡UHHH! —Gritaron todos al verlos ingresar juntos— Tan tan tantán… —comenzaron a tatarear la canción de la marcha nupcial.

— ¿A dónde se fueron juntos? —pregunto alguien.

Eriol y Tomoyo no sabían que hacer pero al final se decidieron por no darle importancia y sentarse en sus lugares, ninguno de ellos se percató que había unos cuantos chicos que no eran participes del alboroto entre ellos estaba Kurogane quien se veía tenso en su silla y con un leve gesto de enojo.

— ¡SILENCIO! —Dijo ingresando el profesor, lo que provoco que todos se callaran— ustedes dos…—dijo señalando a Tomoyo y Eriol — al frente.

Tomoyo observo con duda al profesor y luego miro a Eriol, quien la miro pero ante la otra orden del profesor Eriol tomo la iniciativa encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba el profesor, todos sus compañeros los miraban con recelo pero Mei Ling mantenía la cabeza agachada tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— De pie…—ordeno el profesor poniéndose detrás de la mesa— mirando al frente—ordeno una vez que Tomoyo y Eriol se le acercaron—. Ayer, dos atrevidos se escaparon de esta clase—comenzó a decir mientras que golpeaba una varilla de madera en su mano— ellos fueron Eriol y Tomoyo… escuchen, escúchenme bien —dicho esto dio con la varilla sobre la mesa y la dejo ahí, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió con su discurso— no solo te escapas… sino te llevas a Tomoyo contigo—dijo hablándole directamente a Eriol — ¡Tomoyo llega tarde pero nunca se escapa! ¿Tú la motivaste a irse? —Pregunto pero al no encontrar respuesta continúo—. Deberías avergonzarte.

— Discúlpeme…—dijo Eriol, pero se vio interrumpido por Tomoyo.

— No fue así profesor…—Tomoyo miro primero a su profesor y luego a Eriol.

— ¡Huyyy! —gritaron sus compañeros ante lo dicho por la amatista.

— ¡SILENCIO! —Ordeno el profesor— ¿Entonces cómo fue?

— Me escape porque yo quise hacerlo…—dijo Tomoyo agachando la mirada.

— Uhhh… Huuuyy —exclamaron de nuevo sus compañeros.

— ¡BASTA!... ¡BASTA!... ¡¿ACASO ESTÁN BURLÁNDOSE DE MI?! Les voy a…—el profesor se detuvo en media frase, respiro hondo y continuo—. Los dos tendrán que limpiar el incinerador todo el mes…

— Si señor…—respondieron los dos.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, estaba en dudas si acercarse a quien consideraba su mejor amiga o alejarse, pero al ver que se dirigía al baño de chicas la siguió para poder hablar con ella directamente.

Tomoyo se encontraba lavando sus manos cuando Sakura se acercó lentamente a ella por detrás, podía apreciar en su rostro todas las dudas que en ese momento le atormentaban y como la castaña no daba signos de querer decir algo o hablar, ya que la miraba como sí que fuera un extraterrestre ella decidió iniciar la conversación.

— ¿Qué?

— Tomoyo… ¿acaso te amenazo para irte con él?

— ¿Qué?

— Sino… ¿Por qué te escapaste de la clase con él?... es peligroso.

— Él no es peligroso…—dijo Tomoyo con tono divertido.

— Si… es peligroso… yo siempre voy a hablar bien de ti con los chicos, tú debes confiar en mi—dijo Sakura cogiendo la mano de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Hay que dices! —respondió Tomoyo riéndose.

— ¡TOMOYO! —Mei Ling había ingresado al baño de chicas seguida con sus dos secuaces, Chiharu y Naoko, se paró en frente de la amatista y le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos— ¿Tu escuchaste que Eriol, era mío?... Responde Si o No.

—Pues si… ¿Y qué? —respondió Tomoyo quien se había mantenido tranquila y le sostenía la mirada a Mei Ling.

— ¿Y?... ¿Así que lo provocas sabiendo lo que dije?

Tomoyo se giró a ver a su amiga y le lanzo una mirada picaresca— ¿Yo que? —pregunto volviendo su atención a la morena.

— Conozco bien a la gente como tú, fingen ser amigos y atacan por detrás… es la forma típica de la gente como tu ¿O no?

Tomoyo se indignó demasiado ante las palabras de la morena pero no se lo demostró, con una mano lanzo su cabello para atrás y se acercó a Mei Ling mirándola a los ojos, no le permitiría a esa chica que la ninguneara y mucho menos le faltara el respeto.

— Ya que pretendes saber lo de todos… —dijo Tomoyo mirándola fijamente— ¿Jamás te has fijado en ti? —y con un rápido movimiento Tomoyo levanto la falda plisada de Mei Ling y después se echó a correr con Sakura.

— ¡TOMOYO! —Grito Mei Ling una vez recuperada— te costara muy caro… eres una fea y tonta—dijo cruzando los brazos.

Las clases ya habían acabado y todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas a excepción de dos ya que tenían que cumplir un castigo, Tomoyo recogía las hojas secas y las metían al incinerador mientras Eriol las barría.

— Este es el olor…—dijo Tomoyo después de meter un poco de hojas al fuego y absorber el humo con su nariz— yo quería saber cuál era su olor al quemarlas— decía mientras seguía metiendo las hojas— decían que al quemarlas olían como avellanas y yo no sabía cómo era ese olor de avellana, pero ahora sé a qué olor es igual… huele…huele como mi padre olía, cuando yo era niña—alzo la vista y dirigió su atención a Eriol quien seguía barriendo— fumaba en secreto… el me abrazaba y me pedía que guardara el secreto, el olor es igual al de mi padre en esa época, todo eso lo recuerdo muy bien… muy bien…

Eriol había dejado de barrer para prestarle toda su atención a la amatista pero sin mirarla, escuchaba todo su relato con atención y en su rostro se podía encontrar un atisbo de emoción y alegría, estuvo pensando en que debería decirle o si hacer esa pregunta para saber que decidir, aun mirando las hojas que quedaban por barrer se decidió a hablar.

— Tomoyo…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tu no repites el mismo error dos veces? —Pregunto dirigiendo su atención a Tomoyo — ni después de hacerlo… sigues repitiéndolo…

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? —pregunto Tomoyo al no entender a que se refería el chico.

— Ahora te lo dire…—dijo Eriol mientras centraba su visión en otro lugar y parecía que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para que ella pudiera entenderlo— si no decides buscar más a alguien ¿te aguantas aunque lo quieras o vas a buscarlo?

—…— Tomoyo se quedó en silencio analizando la pregunta y luego respondió —Tal vez lo intentaría… y otra vez lo buscaría…

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Eriol mientras recostaba uno de sus brazos en el palo de la escoba.

— Siempre hay una razón para buscar a alguien…

En una habitación que se mantenía iluminada por una simple lámpara, se encontraba un chico en frente de un piano tocando una triste melodía, sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados por las lagrimas retenidas, se sentía tan solo en esa noche pero el recuerdo de esa melodiosa voz que repetía una sola frase hacia que esa tristeza se disipara un poco.

"_Siempre hay una razón para buscar a alguien…"_

Eso era lo que ella había dicho y se había decidido a ir en busca de esa persona, no importaba que no lo recordara o que no lo reconociera, se puso de pie y se acostó en su cama, apago la luz de la lámpara y espero a que Morfeo viniera por él.

— Profesor Anami… —Eriol se paró en frente de la puerta con intensión de tocar la puerta peor desistió y se dio media vuelta pero no conto con encontrarse con el padre de Kurogane frente a él.

— Hola… eres el nuevo estudiante que estuvo en mi clase ¿verdad? —Dijo Akira quien no dudó en hacer pasar al chico a su despacho — con razón me eres familiar, no sabía que fueras un amigo de Kurogane— decía mientras serbia una taza de té— te lo dire sin rodeos… ¿te gustaría estudiar conmigo? Seguirías en la escuela y podrías venir dos veces por semana—dijo ofreciéndole una taza de té— y eso podría ayudarte en el futuro.

— ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en mí? —pregunto Eriol luego de quitar su atención de una fotografía donde estaban Kurogane y su padre.

— Es que no se si lo creas pero… en 20 años de carrera no había conocido alguien como tú—dijo acomodándose los anteojos— no, no quiero darte catedra solo quiero que charlemos un poco…— al ver que la atención del chico estaba en otro lado se giró y vio que era la foto donde salía el con Kurogane— mmm… esa foto, la tome hace unos días, dime… ¿mi hijo se porta bien haya?

— No soy amigo de su hijo…—respondió Eriol desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

— Oh… mi hijo no es tan brillante como tú… pero fuera de casa no es mal educado.

— ¿Usted quiere mucho a su hijo? —pregunto Eriol sin quitar la mirada del piso, no entendía porque le dolía tanto cuando ese hombre se refería de esa manera a Kurogane.

— Claro… es mi único hijo ¿habrá algún padre que no esté orgulloso de sus hijos?... Creo que tu padre debe sentir lo mismo, no es porque sea mi hijo pero Kurogane es un buen chico podrías llevarte bien con el…

Tomoyo se encontraba jugando con un bolígrafo ya que no tenía algo más interesante que hacer, estaba esperando a que Eriol llegara para comenzar con el club de radio, cuando escucho que la puerta de la cabina se abría no pudo evitar sonreír y girarse a ver al ojiazul.

— Ya es tarde—dijo mientras Eriol se sentaba a su costado.

— Si… traje unos discos.

— Que bien… haber.

Eriol le entrego los discos que había traído desde su casa y vio como un brillo especial aparecían en los ojos de la amatista mientras leía los títulos de las canciones, se dedicó a admirar su belleza, su piel lozana y su hermoso cabello que caía como cascada desde sus hombros. Estaba tan concentrado en observarla que no se percató que Tomoyo había dejado de leer los discos y lentamente se giró a verlo a él, al verse descubierto lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una sonrisa a lo que la amatista le regalo una igual y luego se giró a seguir viendo los títulos.

— Escuchemos este…—dijo Tomoyo al no poder controlar un leve rubor que comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

— Si claro—respondió Eriol siendo sacado de su observación.

Tomoyo coloco el disco mientras Eriol se entretenía leyendo los detalles, ella se declaraba una amante de la música y se concentró en aquella canción que comenzaba a sonar que al primer instante recordó, su rostro se le ilumino y dirigiendo su atención a su compañero le dijo llena de alegría.

— Oye… es la pieza de piano que tocaste antes…—dijo Tomoyo— ¿Cuál era el nombre?

— La primera vez…

— Que nombre tan lindo…la primera vez— dijo agarrando el estuche del disco.

— Es tuyo…—dijo Eriol dándole como regalo el disco.

— No gracias…—dijo Tomoyo mientras movía la cabeza— es mucho más bella cuando tú la tocas…—Tomoyo se quedó escasos segundo en silencio al percatarse de la profundidad de sus palabras— la primera vez…—dijo mientras recordaba algunos sucesos vividos con Eriol— primera vez que me escapo del colegio, pisar tu espalda, luego subir un muro contigo, tomarnos de la mano, pasear en bici… primera vez para mi…

— El… el… ¿el sábado quieres ir al cine conmigo? —pregunto Eriol, al ver que la amatista se giraba a verlo él también se decidió por mirarla a los ojos para que viera que era sincero— primera vez que te invito…

Las horas habían pasado y con eso el día de escuela también, ahora se encontraba ahí sentada en medio de su sala divagando entre sus pensamientos y la invitación que le había hecho Eriol, últimamente se encontraba experimentando tantos sentimientos nuevos que no sabía que sentía realmente y aprovechando que su madre se encontraba dándole la espalda pregunto.

— Mamá ¿Qué fue lo que te gusto de papá?

— ¿Por qué?

— Por nada… sentí curiosidad.

— ¿Solo curiosidad? —Pregunto su madre—. Se podría decir… que… que me enamore de su mirada.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Tomoyo quien al escuchar la respuesta de su madre tenía una mirada diferente.

— Al principio—siguió Sonomi — pensé que no me quería mucho, me trataba con frialdad… pero lo hacía así porque así era tu padre…

— ¡CLARO! —Exclamo Tomoyo — ¡ESO PENSÉ! —dijo aún más alegre.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sonomi mirando a su hija inquisitivamente.

— Es que… me imagino que así debió ser…—dijo Tomoyo tratando de buscar una excusa a su reacción.

— Haber Tomoyo… ¿Estas enamorada?

— Hay… No… ¿Cómo crees? —dijo Tomoyo volviendo su atención a sus deberes.

— No me engañas… se te nota— este comentario de Sonomi ocasiono que Tomoyo se girara a verla.

— Si…—dijo Tomoyo bajito y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Hola Tomoyo…—saludo Kurogane.

— Ven siéntate—le dijo Shaoran.

— Tomoyo ya decidimos la fecha…—informo Kurogane a la recién llegada.

— ¿Qué fecha? —pregunto Tomoyo quien no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando sus amigos.

— El sábado es navidad y decidimos ir a una cabaña… ¿puedes ir? —pregunto Kurogane.

— ¡Claro que puede ni le preguntes! —respondió Shaoran por la amatista.

— mmm ¿Quién sabe? —intervino Mei Ling.

— Me apena… pero no puedo.

— ¿Ni lo piensas? —pregunto Sakura en tono triste.

— No puedo… tengo otro compromiso—respondió Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Un compromiso?... No… ¿Qué compromiso tienes? —dijo Sakura mirando a Kurogane para que la ayudara a convencer a su amiga.

— Que pasa Tomoyo… ¿problemas en casa?

— ¿Cómo?... —dijo Tomoyo mirando a su amigo— No…

Kurogane la miro sin decir nada, sabía que Tomoyo estaba ocultando algo pero decidió no decirle nada más, estuvo conversando un rato más con sus amigos del club de radio acerca del viaje, el profesor llego y las horas pasaron. Llego el momento de hacer la limpieza del salón, él y Shaoran decidieron ir afuera del salón para limpiar las escaleras, los que habían terminado adentro se iban retirando y entre ellos paso Eriol con su misma actitud distante y seria.

— Hola Eriol…—saludo Shaoran deteniéndose un momento en su labor— ¿sabes que vamos de viaje?

— ¿Así? —respondió Eriol sin interés.

— Si, decidimos ir el sábado ¿quieres venir?... no hay que preparar nada, solo tienes que llegar a tiempo.

— Creo que no podre… estaré ocupado—después de dar esa escueta respuesta Eriol siguió con su camino.

— Oye…—dijo Shaoran llamando la atención de Kurogane — ¿Tomoyo estará ocupada? Qué raro ¿no te parece? —después de pensarlo por unos minutos dio a conocer su hipótesis— Así, seguro que si… es una alarma roja…

— ¿Así? Tu sigue limpiando —respondió Kurogane.

— Ese Eriol… ¿tiene un compromiso? ¿Con quién? ¿Habrá alguien más? —El ambarino seguía pensando hasta que decidió volver a preguntar a Kurogane— ¿Tu sabes algo?... Oye, tu síguelo… es Tomoyo, estoy seguro…—dijo Shaoran con seguridad.

— Toma—dijo Kurogane enojado por la insistencia de su amigo— entrometido…

Kurogane dejo a Shaoran con las dos escobas y se metió a su salón tratando de no darle importancia a las palabras de su amigo, pero le resultaba imposible ya que todo parecía concordar demasiado y el necesitaba disipar esa duda que lo atormentaba cada vez con más fuerza, sin darse cuenta ya había agarrado sus pertenencias y había salido corriendo en busca de Eriol que para suerte de él caminaba muy lento y recién se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela.

Lo siguió tratando de que no lo descubriera, camino por horas sin poder ver en ningún momento que estuviera con Tomoyo, de pronto vio que llegaba a la universidad CLAMP donde trabajaba su padre como profesor de matemáticas, un miedo invadió su corazón ante una leve sospecha la que se vio confirmada al verlo ingresar al despacho de su padre, abrió levemente la puerta y pudo escuchar y ver de que estaban hablando.

— La función de "i" debe ser "d" menos, "i" igual a "k" —Eriol estaba sentado al frente de SU padre con una pizarra acrílica en frente de ellos, el ojiazul le explicaba un ejercicio de matemáticas— pero si vemos aquí, esta fórmula completa muy bien podría ser la formula correcta ¿no es así profesor?

— Si… eso está muy bien… hay otros ejercicios que quiero que resuelvas.

— Si… claro que lo hare—respondió Eriol con una leve sonrisa.

— Así me gusta… Estaba viendo que es la primera vez que sonríes debes hacerlo más a menudo porque te ves muy bien…

— Ahora tengo una pregunta—dijo Eriol sonriendo aún más— creo que estaba por aquí.

Kurogane no pudo soportarlo más y decidió irse a su casa, mañana sería un día largo y aun peor pues tendría que aclarar ciertas cosas con el chico nuevo de su salón, nunca había visto ese lado de Hiraguizawa en él que sonreía y parecía feliz, pero lo que más le remordía era que fuera a ver a su padre, eso hacía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Hiraguizawa lo detestaba y deseaba quitarle el cariño de sus seres queridos incluyendo a Tomoyo, pero él no se lo permitiría, claro que no.

Eriol ingreso a la cabina de radio a esperar a Tomoyo faltaba muy poco para que llegara sábado y aunque no lo quisiera admitir eso lo hacía emocionarse, se sentó y comenzó a ojear los discos, estuvo a punto de colocar algo hasta que su amatista amiga llegara pero de pronto la presencia de Kurogane se materializo en el umbral de la puerta de la cabina.

— ¿Hoy no tienes clase particular? —pregunto recostándose contra el marco de la puerta.

— De que hablas…—respondió Eriol algo incómodo con la presencia del chico.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Pregunto Kurogane en aparente calma— ¿entonces qué fue lo que vi? Ayer te vi en el despacho de mi padre ¿Qué dices ahora?

Eriol no dijo nada en un momento pareció sorprendido porque Kurogane supiera ese pequeño secreto, pero logro ponerse la misma mascara de indiferencia que siempre utilizaba sin dejarse inmutar por las preguntas de su compañero.

Tomoyo ingreso al pequeño ambiente donde se encontraba el club de radio, se había demorado gracias a que Sakura había tenido un golpe fuerte con el bastón mientras practicaba con las porristas, estuvo a punto de ingresar a la cabina pero al escuchar la voz de Kurogane y de Eriol se detuvo ante la puerta.

— ¿A que fuiste a su despacho?

— Quería saber cómo es él—respondió Eriol con simpleza— que estaba al frente de Kurogane.

— ¿Para saber cómo es? ¿Estas bromeando, para que quieres saberlo? —Kurogane se encontraba frustrado e indignado no entendía que era lo que Eriol tenía en su contra— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué tienes conmigo?

— Tienes demasiadas cosas—respondió Eriol.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Kurogane sin entender a que se refería.

— Lo único que quiero es quitarle cosas personas como tú—respondió Eriol mirándolo fijamente y sin denotar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Porque si…

— ¿Por eso te acercaste a Tomoyo? —Pregunto Kurogane pero al ver que el ojiazul no contestaba lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo miro con rabia— desgraciado… ¡si no te caigo bien dímelo, pero ella no tiene que ver en esto! ¡Dímelo! ¿Te acercaste a Tomoyo por mí? —Kurogane aún mantenía agarrada la camisa de Eriol — Tu no la quieres, ¡Te acercaste a ella para molestarme! ¿No es verdad?

Tomoyo presenciaba todo esto desde la puerta que se encontraba levemente entreabierta, no sabía porque Kurogane estaba actuando así y estuvo a punto de ingresar y poner fin a eso pero cuando escucho su nombre se detuvo, sentía miedo de que todo lo que decía Kurogane fuera cierto, no sabía porque le dolía pero no quería escuchar la respuesta del ojiazul pero otra parte de sí misma le exigía saber la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera

— Así es…—respondió Eriol

— Infeliz…—Kurogane alzo su puño en dirección al rostro de su compañero.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de caer al piso pero invoco a todas sus fuerzas para abrir de un empujón la puerta antes de que Kurogane le diera un puñetazo en toda la cara, al hacerlo vio que Kurogane lo soltaba, camino lentamente hacia Eriol con la esperanza de que todo lo que había dicho era mentira.

— Dime… ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? —Pregunto Tomoyo esperando una respuesta de parte de Eriol— ¿es verdad? —volvió a insistir, pero al ver que él no decía nada levanto la mano y le dio una fuerte cachetada, se giró a Kurogane y le dijo— Kurogane… no voy a poder conducir el programa de hoy disculpa— se giró para salir de ese incomodo lugar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que se le escapaba un pequeño detalle— Por cierto… Eriol, no voy a poder el sábado porque tengo otro compromiso.

Tomoyo salió corriendo del club de radio, y se encamino hacia su salón no quería ver ni hablar con nadie y gracias a Dios en esos momentos Sakura se encontraba con Shaoran peleando sobre alguna película o algo, espero con paciencia a que las clases terminaran, tenía los ánimos por los suelos y no podía evitar sentirse pesimista. Cuando las clases terminaron Tomoyo se fue corriendo a la parada de autobuses, llego a su casa con el ánimo en los pies.

— Ya llegue—dijo quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose las pantuflas.

— ¡Sorpresa! —su madre estaba parada en frente de ella con un hermoso vestido de color azul.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto pues no se había fijado bien que era.

— Para una cita importante debes ponerte un vestido… un vestido como este…

— Pero decidí viajar con mis amigos del club de radio… me pondré pantalón—dijo ocultando su tristeza.

— ¿No tenías una cita? —pregunto Sonomi extrañada.

— Cambie de idea—dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a su habitación, todo estaba a oscuras se acercó a su escritorio dejo su mochila a un costado no entendía porque las cosas habían tenido que suceder así, pero ahí estaba ella con ganas de llorar y un dolor— La primera vez que me rompen el corazón…—dijo entre sollozos.

**N. A.**

**Bueno antes de que pidan mi cabeza… ¡SOY INOCENTE! La historia es así… además que si lo hacen no habra quien lo siga escribiendo… así que bueno este cap fue algo desastrozo y triste… pero espero que los próximos mejoren aunque lo dudo, pido disculpas pues no he tenido tiempo de corregir este cap por mas que ya lo tenia en Word ahora me faltan mas videos que pasar pero bueno… nos leemos luego… dejen sus tomates, dulces, y demás en un review… **

**SALUDOS**

**Himeko… no me mates…! Es la historia… xD **

**Miss cerezo… no soy yo… es la historia… yo no te hare llorar… xD**

**LiRiO23… Muchas gracias por tu review tal vez no pude contestar antes pero lo hago por aquí, la verdad tengo curiosidad por saber quien te dijo eso… xD **


End file.
